


A Bad Night For Blood

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- drain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- drain.Sam gets taken.But when his brother is Dean Winchester, that's not a good move!





	A Bad Night For Blood

'Winchester blood, full, rich, with a flavour of demon. Such a treat for a discerning vampire such as myself!'

 

Head held high, Sam's eyes glittered with fierce defiance.

If this was the way his life was to end, the blood drained from his body, then so be it. In a way it was appropriate, he'd sucked blood himself, got high on it.  
Justice was served.

 

'Get away from my brother, freak!' Dean's voice rolled through the cabin like a vengeful tsunami.

 

For a moment, his eyes met Sam's, relief reflected in green and hazel. But it was only a second, then Dean got back to business.

The machete swept through the air, Dean's aim never truer than when Sam's life was in the balance. The vamp's body collapsed to the floor, the fanged head rolling to the side, leaving the way free for Dean to reach his trussed sibling.

 

'You okay, dude?' Dean's hands patted down his brother's body, searching for any harm done him.

'I'm fine, Dean. Though I'm really, really, glad to see you. How did you find me?'

Dean tapped the side of his nose. 'See this? It's got a built-in Sammy radar. Better than any GPS.'

 

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but his words remained muffled as Dean yanked him up into a hug.  
'So help me, if you ever go off on your own again, I'll kick your skinny ass to kingdom come.'

Surrounded by the familiar scent of his brother, Sam just hung on tight...and kept quiet.


End file.
